Like Magnets
by IveGoneBonkers
Summary: Cress lives in a small town that hosts a college, trying to escape her past. She works at a small Flower shop and meets a very confident guy, who she bumps into countless times. Will a love story unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first time writing a fan fiction. I do not use any bad language and try to keep it clean. (I'm Mormon)**

Cress's POV

Cress probably had the worst possible career choice for someone like her. Couples would stroll in, having the same lovesick daze each day and she would just watch behind the counter in envy as they chose their flower. If I wasn't clear, she works at a small flower boutique. Cress fantasized about having a boyfriend herself, but for some reason her quiet, unnoticeable appearance didn't leave all the guys swooning at the doorstep. Not that she would have time for a boyfriend. She had college classes all day then she would rush to the boutique for her shift. The only day she did have off was Sunday, which she mostly studied on that day.

Today was particularly sunny day in Minnesota. Instead of Cress thriving and enjoying the fresh Vitamin D, she was hibernating in the cluttered shop, reading her fictional love books while snacking on a very green apple. Cress looked up as the bells rung, announcing somebody has entered the sweet smelling building. Another couple walks in. The first person was a very curvy women, who was wearing too much make-up and some booty shorts that looked quite a few sizes too small, but maybe they were just made that way, Cress doesn't know this lady- she can't judge. The second person was probably the most attractive man Cress has ever seen. Thankfully, she didn't stare into his piercing blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Cress went back to looking at her book, trying not to seem like the complete

"This one looks like the one Kim Cardashian got on her wedding day. Oh! Did you see their ceremony? Kanye was totally flirting with Kim's bridesmaids." The girls voice would give you a head ache if you had to hear it for more than five minutes. It reminded Cress of those snobby, stereotypical, cheerleaders.

"Sweetheart, shouldn't we chose a flower that doesn't represent dramatic people who get money thrown at them if they put on a good show." The man says in a concerned voice.

These two clearly had no idea how to pick out flowers. Cress reluctantly rose from her seat and set down her sour apple, making her way to aisle four. There stood the two, the girl with her hands on her hips glaring at the man, looking as sassy as can be. He didn't seem to notice though, he was looking at the selection of flowers.

"H-hi. Do you need any help?" She says in the quietest voice possible, but with them still hearing her.

"Why? Who are you?" The girl says in a rude tone.

"O-oh. I-I work here. " She stutters out, now feeling like her insecureness was crushed by the girls overwhelming confidence. She rubs her hands along her arms trying not to feel like a complete idiot.

"But why are you so short?" The girl blunts out, laughing. Cress didn't find it very funny. She stared at the floor, playing with her long, blonde, tips of her hair. She felt like a small stink bug, being squished under the girls heeled boots. She started planning her escape when:

"Thank-you. We would love some help." The blue-eyed man interjects, shooting looks at his girlfriend. She instantly stops laughing and rolls her eyes. Cress bites her lip, trying to muster up courage. She looks at the snob.

"So are the flowers for you?" She squeeks, trying to do her job.

" _Obviously"_ The girl is now analyzing her fingernails, as if actual human conversation was "like two years ago". Cress stumbles back, wanting to leave.

" _Darla."_ The man says sternly. He glares at her then turns to me. " They are for her. We're looking for something pretty, that will also match." He answers politely. She feels better and leads them to the second aisle.

" This flower will bring out her eyes and it matches your nail color." Cress says still trying to shrink, then scurry away.

The man picks up the flower I was pointing to seconds before, and tucks it behind 'Darla's' ear, who is still playing with her perfect manicure.

"You're right. It's gorgeous we'll take it." Cress nods, then scurries behind the counter, ringing them up. Darla's off doing who knows what, and that's when the handsome man leans in.

"I'm sorry about my girlfriend. I'm probably gonna dump her." he says like it's nothing. Cress gives him an uncomfortable smile and hands the flower to him. Darla returns, and demands her hand into his. They walk out, the bells jingling, and Cress shrinks into her chair, letting out a sigh. She gets up and roams the aisles, picking what has become unorganized into perfection. She hums a little tune as fallen flowers get put back with the other plants. Cress getting lost in her song, playfully dances. Suddenly her abdomen collides into one of the shelves and she shouts in pain. She puts her hand up to the place where the shelf hits her and flinches. She dashes to the bathroom and pulls her shirt up. Blood was oozing out of a long forgotten scar. Suddenly Cress's vision darkens and she now is in a dusty closet.

 _"Let me out!" A young voice cries. She groans in annoyance._

 _"No! You will learn how to behave!" Cress sobs uncontrollably-young Cress. She rubs the place where a flower vase had recently been thrown at the side of her stomach. It felt like she was trapped in that small closet for days when Mistress finally lets her out._

 _"I'm sorry Mistress for my intolerable behavior. I will not wave to the children through the window." She says in a robot voice. Mistress scowls._

 _"You better not"_

 **I would greatly appreciate reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big shout out to catherandwren, thank you for commenting I love your stories so much! And another shout out to whoever followed or favorited!**

Cress's POV

The rain that followed after the warming sunshine was not expected. Cress didn't bring an umbrella or even a jacket. She walked back to her dorm, shivering and in fear of catching pneumonia. Halfway through her exhausting walk, she heard a loud pounding in the sky and searched in fright for some sort of shelter, safe enough for the lightning that was about to strike. The streets that led to Home-Sweet-Home were old and surrounded by grass. Everything was spread out and Cress was at a particularly open part of the street.

Cress sees a small, broken down shed in the distance and races to it, trying to hid herself from the rain. She rams open the dusty box and jumps into it. She can already tell that it was abandoned, everything looks outdated and the forgotten smell was stinging her nose. Random storage and dirt occupy the room. Cress bundles herself into the corner and decides to wait out the rain. The loud sky banging shouts again and Cress digs her fingers into her bare legs. Fearful tears soak into her dress, she pushes away the memories pounding at her skull and goosebumps form into her skin, not from the lightning-but from the past. Well, the dramatic effect of thunder and lightning did play a part in the scene, but not that much.

Suddenly, she hears someone try to open the door. Cress screams into her dress. After many attempts, the door finally opens and a figure hustles inside rushing to close the door. Cress gasps in horror.

"Who are you? I have pepper spray!" Cress threatens, trying to sound courageous. Someone walks to where she was cowering and Cress tries to hide but fails awfully.

"Wow, cool it. I got caught in the rain,just like you." The figure says in a deep voice-definitely a man-with his hands in the air, as if he's surrendering. Cress instantly recognizes the man as the guy with his snobby girlfriend a few days ago. The man, still standing in his surrender position leans his head forward and Cress can just barely see him scrunching his eyebrows up in the darkness.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks.

"I-I work at the bouquet shop you went to a few days ago." She responds, looking at the ground. He lowers his hands.

"Oh I remember you. You were eating the greenest apple I've ever seen." Cress never thought it was _that_ green, but she started doubting herself the more she heard that. The man sits down next to Cress and makes himself comfortable. Cress gazes at him then scoots away. He has a smile on his face as if he was on a relaxing carousel ride and his eyes roamed the small shed.

"Oh right! I'm Captain Carswell Thorne, but you can just call me Captain."

Thorne's POV

He sticks out his hand to the petite women. She stares at it as if it were a confusing math problem. Expecting the blonde chick to say something, Thorne takes the conversation into his own hands.

"What's your name?" He says in an over friendly tone. She hesitates. Did this lady not trust Thorne? It's not like he's going to go around making mean nick-names as soon as he heard. She finally took his hand and quietly said: "Crescent Moon."Thorne liked her name. He was expecting a dull Olivia, or maybe a Taylor, **(Those are great names, I don't mean it)** but 'Crescent Moon' was not a name you would hear twice. Kinda like Carswell. "Most people just call me Cress." She added. He looked at the shy girl. She was probably the most adorable thing he's every seen. Her big blue oceans for eyes didn't seem real. Her nose was another word for adorable. Her mouth though, broke the sequence of adorable and was rather...fierce. Which took him by surprise. She was definitely not Thorne's type. That was something he liked the most, that she usually wasn't something he'd go for, a mix up in his routine, adding flavor to the bowl.

Thorne watched the girl, looking for an opportunity. He saw her shiver and leaped for the chance. He started taking off his leather jacket, when Cress stopped him.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure I can find something in the bins. But, thank you." She rejects politely. Thorne is taken aback. A girl is not leaping over cliffs to flirt with the most utterly handsome Carswell Thorne? Did some elf steal his swag while he was sleeping? No, this girl probably just thought it was too wet to wear. Yeah, that was it. Cress rose from the dusty floor and awoke Thorne from his thoughts. She opened the lid of the closest bin she saw. After a few shuffles through the bin, she put the old lid back on and moved to the next crate, continuing her search. Thorne rose to help her. He mimicked Cress's actions. He found countless Bins full of just Christmas lights or Halloween decorations. Thorne runs into another bin full of the wrong materials and gets irritated.

"How many Christmas decorations can one person have?" He mumbled.

"I know right!" Cress exclaimed. A few minutes later, they finally hit gold.

"Finally! Here are some camping supplies including sleeping bags. " She pulls out a ginormous thick blue blanket that's doubled over with a zipper at the side, looking maybe two times her size. She moves back to the spot she was sitting at and re-bundles herself up, this time with a blanket drowning her. Thorne peered over at her. She looked absolutely adorable. He too, grabbed a sleeping bag and sat down next to her. He was about to start a conversation when the skies started to make a ruckus. Thorne thought back to when there used to be thunderstorms in his hometown. He would climb onto his window anxiously and watch in awe as bright speeding lights would pound to the ground. He remembered how amazing it was to see-like a movie, but so real.

"I used to climb to my window and watch the lightning for hours." Thorne didn't know why he said that and not his charming flirt comments. He was messing up his plan. She would think he's boring. He needed to come up with something flirty and fast. Why was this one small petite girl messing him up?

"Me too." Cress said. He looked up. He needed to talk more. Well, he had lots of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you to everybody who has supported this fic. This is the first time I'm writing that I don't have it already written in my journal, so it may sound sucky.**

Cress's POV

Thorne was everything Cress thought he wouldn't be. He was unexpected. Well, today was just unexpected.

Cress enjoyed Thorne's company and talked with him while the rain pounded in the background. Cress was maybe the most socially awkward person you could meet, and some ditzy hot guy from the street had made her open up? Like I said, today was unexpected.

Cress looked up at Thorne. He was gliding though his words as if he was lost in them-like music.

"... and then the teachers are like: 'You signed up for this' and you're like 'I did sign up for this but I don't remember snarky teacher being in the description!" He humored. Cress laughed, relating it to her own college life.

"That is so true. And then they just lecture you and expect you to be completely tuned into it." Thorne agrees. In the distance, the rain starts to drizzle then slowly fades out as the two chat. Cress stands up and opens the shed door.

"It's not raining anymore." Cress announces. Thorne rises as well, and he peeks into the grassy field that's soaked from the pounding rain.

"Oh, good." He said it in a voice that made it sound like he didn't actually think it was good. Cress collected her bag from the corner and stepped outside, the moist collecting at the bottoms of her flats. She heard the door shut behind her and Thorne caught up to the side of her.

"I had fun talking with you. I don't really talk to many people like that." Cress smiled up at him.

"Me too." He said returning the feet met the worn out concrete of the street and Cress pulled out her phone. She dialed the first number she could think of. Well, really the only number she had. Cress didn't have very many friends, being socially awkward and all. But, she did have one.

"Hello?" said the phone.

"Hi Winter?"

"Cress?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my gosh! Hello, Cress friend! It's been a while. How are you?" Cress's friend bubbled.

"Oh, I'm good. How are you?"

"Wonderful! Did you hear? Jacin and I are getting married!" She laughed into the phone.

"MARRIED!?" She repeated into the phone, grabbing Thorne's attention. He looked at her curiously.

"Yep." Winter said proudly.

"Oh, Winter I'm so happy for you." Cress says in a normal level of volume.

"I'm so happy too!" Cress definitely couldn't deny that, she sounded as if she was floating on a cloud.

"So, why have you called?" She continued.

"Oh, I'm in sort of a scenario. I got caught in lightning. I'm on one of the streets off 24th."

"Oh no. Are you okay?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah, I found an old shed to hide in and I had some help."

"Oh, that's good."

"So I was wondering if you could pick me up."

"Oh yeah, I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Cress hung up and heaved out a sigh of relief. "My friends on her way. Do you need a ride?" Cress asked.

"Oh no, I can make a call." with that Thorne pulled out his phone and started talking into it.

"My friend Kai is on his way." He responded. "So, thanks for talking with me." He bit his lip.

"My pleasure." Suddenly, something was freed in Cress's stomach. It started to fly-flutter. It traveled up to her heart and swells around it. Cress stumbles back and looks at Thorne-but he's not Thorne, he's changed. He seems so much more important. What is happening? Oh no. _Oh, no no no no_. Is Cress falling for Thorne. This can't be happening. She was going to disappoint herself, Thorne couldn't like her. She was setting herself up for failure. Cress had never had the experience of heartbreak, but from all the shows on TV it didn't sound like smelling the daisies. Another wave of realization hit her. She invited Winter to pick her up. _Winter._ The most gorgeously beautiful person you could meet. She was doomed. Cress didn't stand a chance with Winter in the scene. _Aww Crap!_ Why didn't she think this through? Cress bites her lip, waiting for her friend. A red car pulls up and I see Winter's black curls flowing perfectly. A perfect figure jumps out of the driver seat, and perfect skin overwhelms Cress. She hugs back and Winter pulls apart. A smile is splashed on to her face, making it look like the sun is only hitting her.

"It is so great to see you!" She beams

"I know." Cress bites her lips and glances at Thorne. Surprisingly, his eyes aren't wide and his jaw isn't hung open. It looks like he didn't even see her. Thorne's staring at Cress instead. Oh no! Did she have something on her face? Was it that bad. Cress hops into the passenger seat wanting to escape. Winter goes back to the drivers seat and plugs the key in. The car rumbles, and Thorne drifts away.

Thorne's POV

Thorne stumbles out of the car. Where did his head go? He couldn't focus for some reason. His thoughts kept drifting to Cress. Why? Oh goodness, today was a peculiar day.

"Bye Kai!" Thorne says behind him.

"Bye" He hears in the distance and the grumble sound fades into the distance. Thorne sleeps walks himself to apartment B13, _I wonder if Cress has an apartment?_ No! He slapped himself in his mind, _get a grip, man._ Thorne forces the door open and is greeted by a dingy smell. Clothes and other junk is littered on the ground. His couch is filled with old food he spilled. To put it in a blunt way, Thorne was a slob. He tripped himself into the Kitchen and opened the fridge. Chinese take-out filled his nostrils and Thorne grabbed for the white container when his empty stomach grumbled. He opened his drawer and reached for a fork. The only thing that greeted his sweaty hand was air. He looked at the cabinet and saw that nothing was in there. He turned around and saw all his forks piled onto each other in the sink. Thorne may be a slob, but he's not disgusting. He can't use dirty forks.

"Uuuuuuuhhhh." He was not in the mood for washing dishes. So he grabbed his phone off his counter and threw on some shoes. Exiting the gross smelling room he made his way to the first floor then started walking to the market down the street. He opened the door and the bells jingled _just like Cress's flower shop_ He thought. Oh no, here it comes again. He hassles his way to the utensil aisle and tries to distract himself with everything he sees. _Bingo._ He walks down the aisle and sees a small lady in sweats and a sweater. Perfect distraction. She turns around and is greeted by a gorgeous girl with blue eyes and her blonde hair tucked into a messy bun. Hey, just like...

"Cress!" Thorne smiles.

"Oh Thorne! Wow, this was _unexpected._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Thorne's POV

"Yeah, oh my gosh. What are you doing here?" Thorne said leaning against the wall of spaghetti. Embarrassingly, the outer layer of the pasta tumbled to the ground causing Thorne to jump.

"Oh, um, I wanted the spaghetti like that." Thorne tries to cover up without looking like a complete idiot. Cress giggled and reached for the bags of spaghetti to put them back on the dusty shelf.

"I have to get food to feed the toddler I'm babysitting tomorrow." She answers after the mess of noodles was cleaned up. _Cress babysits? Oh that's so sweet, she seems like the type that would be really good at stuff like that._

 _"_ Oh, that's cool." Thorne responds. Cress nods then puts some macaroni into the red basket that was kept in her small hands. Cress strolled down the aisle, Thorne following.

"So why are you here?" Thorne panicked. He didn't want Cress to think he was messy and unorganized (Although he was).

"Oh,..." Thorne stumbled over words."I came here...to..." Thorne searched for an idea. Glancing at a poster with a picture of pepper and its price, he finished his sentence."Get some pepper!" Cress looks at him curiously then looks back down at the pears she was investigating. She bought it!

"So, any plans over the weekend?" Cress continued their conversation.

"Not really. Probably gonna hang out with the guys. How about you?" Thorne picks up a strange pink fruit and analyzes it, then makes eye contact with Cress again.

"Oh, not really anything." Cress moves again making her way to the register where a bored teenager is slouching and chewing bubblegum. Cress sets her items on the counter and pays for it. We both walk out of the dusty door and Cress stops. Thorne waits as she pulls out something from her purse and a pen. She turns around.

"Here." Cress says then hands him the piece of paper she was just writing on.

 **503-733-8724 (A/N not a real phone number)**

Thorne opens his mouth shocked.

"Text me!" She shouts as she runs the other direction. Wait-did Thorne just get asked out?

Thorne had probably been"prepping himself to perfection" for the past four hours. Everything he did didn't seem good enough or too fancy for him and Cress's movie night at her place. Thorne finally set down the comb and closed the mirror. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had bought that morning and threw himself out the door. It turned out that Cress lived very close to Thorne. Their buildings were actually back to back. He stopped the car and entered the double doors.

B7, B8, B9, aha! B!0. Thorne's nervous feet greeted the door and he made his shaky hands click the door. Why are you nervous Thorne? You've done this a thousand times. It's just like every other time. The door opened, and how ever many hours Thorne had gotten ready it wasn't enough because Cress looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was in loose curls that flowed down to her waist. She was in light green jean shorts and a light pink tank top. She looked casual with still looking like she stole the spotlight. She beamed,her smile melting Thorne.

She opened the door wider and let Thorne in. Thorne moved his hand in front of him and Cress's eyes widened.

"How did you know I liked daisies?" she jumped to the kitchen with the flowers while Thorne hung his coat up.

"Lucky guess." Yes! Charming Thorne came back. "And, you look amazing." Cress bit her lip and blushed as she set the flowers in a vase.

"Thank-you." She walked back up to him. "So what movie do you wanna watch?" She smiled.

"I get to choose?" Thorne smiled.

"Well, you're the guest." He walks over to her collection of movies. Her walls are painted a light green and her couches are all a soft purple. She has wood floors with rugs that match the color of her walls. Thorne opens up the cabinets under the TV and finds a very large collection of CD's and records.

"You like music?" He asks. Cress walks over looking embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorta. The movies are on the other side." Thorne turns back to the cabinet and opens the other compartment. Inside are lots of movies, but not nearly as much as her CD's.

"Do you play any musical instruments?" Thorne calls.

"I used to play piano and I do a little guitar and violin. I can kinda do trumpet." Thorne's shocked. Is there anything this girl can't do?

"Do you sing?" Thorne asks after a few minutes while he shuffles through movies. It takes a while for her to answer.

"I guess. But it's nothing special." Thorne instantly grew curious. He grabbed the movie " _The Dark Knight"_ and hops on the couch. She grabs the bowl of popcorn and joins him.

"Oh I like this movie." Cress picks it up and puts it into the DVD player. She sits back onto the couch. Thorne finds the remote and pauses it. Cress's big eyes meet his.

"Before we start, can I hear you sing?" Cress looks stunned.

"What? Why?" She questions.

"I just wanna hear you." Thorne smiles. She shakes her head.

"No, no. You don't want that." Thorne laughs, when she panicked she was just so cute!

"Cress, even if you sound like a cat getting ran over by a semi, I'll still be grateful. I promise I won't judge." She heaves out a big sigh.

"Promise you won't judge?"

"Promise." Cress stands up and makes her way to a speaker next to the TV. She plugs in her phone and the introduction starts.

 _Oh my, my, my whatcha do to me._

Thorne opens his mouth in shock. She was absolutely amazing. The sound of her voice made his brain fuzz and he couldn't focus on anything. Cress started dancing being lost in the song. Thorne didn't realize that the song was ending until:

 _Takes me higher, to infinity._

Cress's POV

Cress opened her eyes and terror struck her. Did she really just sing to her date? Well he definitely wasn't going to be her date for long. He was surely gonna think she was crazy then come up with some excuse to leave. Thorne was sitting on the couch his jaw open. It was as bad as she thought.

"I-I'm sorry. I told you it would be-"

"No." Thorne interrupts. "You were amazing." He says sincerely. Cress smiles feeling her heart light up and her cheeks streak with heat.

"Really?"Cress says hopeful.

"Yes! That was incredible." Cress feels herself race with joy. Thorne rises and makes his way to her cabinet.

"Could you show me some of your music." Cress is pretty sure that she is shining.

"Sure." She shuffles through the music with Thorne. Cress sees a CD that looks like the one she was looking for and reaches for it. She's stopped by Thorne's hand. She looks up at Thorne and he looks at her. Their gaze continues until Thorne clears his throat. "sorry" He mumbles through his scattering of disks.

"Aha, here's one that just makes you want to dance." Cress says as she pops it into the speaker. "It's called Prisoner by The Weeknd remix by Tomsize" Cress says just before the music started. Cress gets lost again and starts to dance terribly. She hears laughing from the corner and looks up.

"What?" She calls to Thorne over the music.

"Nothing." Cress narrows her eyes and dances across the room to him. She holds her hand out for him.

"Oh no, I don't dance." Cress rolls her eyes.

"Neither do I, but look at me." Cress responds. Thorne shakes his head and Cress takes charge. She comes behind him and pushes him away from the wall. She grabs his hands and spins herself. Thorne moves his feet a little back and forth. Cress jumps up and down at the drop and makes Thorne do so with her.

"Alright, alright I'm dancing." Thorne rolls his eyes as Cress beams. Soon, as the song continues Thorne dances on his own and looks like he is having a blast. The song ends and they both are trying to catch their breath.

"That was so much fun!" Thorne shouts . "Turn on more!" Cress does as she is told and they never end up getting to the movie.

"Holy Schnitzel! It's 12:30!" Cress calls.

"Oh wow. Sorry, I should leave." Thorne picks up his stuff and leaves the apartment. Cress closes her eyes. She had the best time of her life. Oh no! She should thank him. She races out of her dorm.

"Thorne! Thorne!" She calls through the halls. Thorne is only a few meters away.

"Cress?"Thorne questions.

"I just need to say three things." She says exasperated

"Okay?"

"So, One: Thank-you so much for coming over I had a great time." Thorne smiles.

"My pleasure." He charms.

"Two: I would like to do something like this again." Cress bites her lip.

"Yeah, definitely."

"And three: um... Oh yeah." Cress stands on her very tippy toes and finds Thorne's lips with her own. She kisses sweetly and pulls away. Thorne looks lost.

"Bye!" Cress calls then falls into her dorm. She slumps into the door smiling.

"Somebody looks happy." Cress hears. She looks up.

"Oh, hi Cinder. When did you get home?" Cress smiles innocently at her roommate.

"Just now. What happened?" Cress's only other friend then Winter asks.

"Oh, so much." Cress gives a devious look.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I love reviews so much! Tell me what you thought! Oh and sorry it took so long, my other writing got deleted so it took a lot of time to rewrite it through my freetime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is themed about Thorne and Cress's relationship with their friends. Please review. I say: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Thorne's POV

"Okay, time out, time out." Thorne says exhausted. Kai rolls his eyes.

"What now?" He crosses his arms setting down the plate he was washing.

"I just need a water break. How about you?" He crosses the Kitchen with cleaning supplies and garbage _still_ littered on the floor.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." Kai's polite behavior shows through. He continues to wash the dishes. Thorne finds the recently washed cups and fills two of them with water.

"Here you go." He hands one of the plastic cups to Kai and saves one for himself.

"So, she must be one pretty amazing chick if she can get you to clean your apartment. You wouldn't even do that for you're mom." Kai starts thoughts. Why was Thorne going through all this work for Cress?

"Well, I don't want her to think I'm a slob. But, my mom already knows I'm a slob, nothing to hide there." Kai laughs in response. It was too true.

"Alright, I'm here!" A feminine, voice calls. Kai widens his eyes.

"You invited _her."_ He says in a hushed tone.

"I"m sorry Kai, I know you don't like her but she's the best cleaner I know." Thorne responds in the same quiet matter.

"Thorne?" The voice calls out.

"Don't worry, we can just pretend we're not here." Kai suggests.

"We're in here!" Thorne calls.

"Thorne!" Kai hits Thorne irritated and he laughs.

"Thorne!" An excited voice calls when the voice comes into the Kitchen. She bear hugs him.

"Scar!" He hugs back.

"Oh my gosh, you're house is a mess I'm so glad you called me-" Scarlet's face loses its excitement. "Oh, Kai." She says sounding unhappy.

"Hi Scarlet, it's nice to see you too." Kai walks out with some excuse of 'Moving to another room" or something.

"You didn't tell me he was coming." Scarlet turns to Thorne.

"Sorry, I thought you guys worked things out."Thorne shrugs not actually caring.

"He's my ex-boyfriend Thorne, it's just awkward." She complains.

"Can we just start cleaning please?" Thorne wiggles himself out of the awkward conversation.

"Fine, whatever." She gets to work and Thorne follows.

"So why are you cleaning your house up again?"She asks as she throws soda cans and chip bags away.

"He's got a hot date!" Kai calls from the other room. Scarlet turns to Thorne and looks stunned.

"Kai!" Thorne shouts.

"Hey, you didn't go with my plan to hide from..." He trails off, remembering Scarlet could hear.

"From who?" She questions.

"No one." The boys call out at the same time.

It takes maybe six hours, but by 11:25 p.m. Thorne's home is spotless.

"Can I just stay the night?" Kai asks.

"Definitely. Anything for you. Thank you so much for helping me clean." He responds. Scarlet already departed a few hours ago saying she had a date with Z, her boyfriend who is also good friends with Thorne.

Kai pulls out the blanket and pillow he always uses for the countless other times he's stayed the night.

"Thanks." He calls. " Oh, and Thorne, I really wanna meet this "Cress"." Thorne looked at Kai,"I mean to make sure she's as good as you say." Kai added.

"Hey, maybe we could have a double date?" Thorne popped up the idea.

"Yeah! But who with? Maybe you could talk to Cress, see if she has any friends?" Kai offered.

"Yeah, I'll text her right now."

"Splendid." Kai said in excitement. Thorne looked up from his phone. "What?" Kai asked.

"Did you just say 'Splendid'?" Thorne questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Thorne turned away and strode to his room.

"I need new friends." He shook his head.

"Hey! You're just jealous I'm classy!" He called.

"Suuure." Thorne said sarcastically.

Cinder's POV

"I really don't wanna go, Cress." Cinder complained. Cress formed her puppy dog eyes and quivered her lips.

"Please." She begged. Cinder glared, her face a stone.

'Pwease, pwease, pwease!" Cress cried. Cinder's face formed into an even madder face. Staring into Cress. Neither of them moved.

"Fine!" She gave. Cress jumped up happily forming a different emotion on her face then sadness.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank you!" She hugged her roommate and galloped to her room.

"Where are you going?" Cinder asked setting down her smoothie.

"I'm getting ready, and I suggest you do the same" Cress called.

"What time do we have to be at the restaurant?" She asked.

"6"

"Oh crap." Cinder dropped her smoothie and ran to her room preparing for her forced date.

"You look great Cinder, don't worry." Cress reassured. Cinder smiled at her giving thanks.

"I don't even know this guy and I'm dragged onto some double date. Uh, my life." Cinder complained as she opened the passenger seat and threw the keys to her short friend.

"We're here." Cress announced after a few minutes of driving.

"Already." Cinder says miserably.

"Cinder, please be cheerful. I owe you so much. I have an idea!" Cress said excitingly. "Ok, give Thorne's friend a chance, but if it's absolutely terrible... we should have a code word." Cress presented.

"Yeah! I like that idea. How about the code word is... Black Sand. So when you hear that just come up with some excuse so we can leave." Cinder said cheering up.

"If I hear that." Cress corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Cinder said as she emerged from the car. They entered the diner and two nicely dressed men stood a distance away, not noticing the girls that entered.

"That ones Thorne." Cress whispered to Cinder, pointing at a very attractive man, with flirty dimples to match his charming smile. As soon as he saw Cress his smile turned into something so happy, you could see through his heart. Cinder hadn't even met the guy, but by that smile, she knew that Cress had found the one. Or at least, that guy did because he fell for Cress. Hard. Cinder looked at the guy next to him who had to be his friend "Kai". She stopped as soon as she saw his chocolate eyes that looked like something she had dreamed up. His hair was black and combed perfectly, his pleasant made him look like he was some millionaire. She already liked his style. This dude, Kai, better not mess this up by being terrible, or Cinder will yell at the top of her lungs at her bad luck. She was known for having horrible luck so it would make sense.

Her past consists of herself being adopted into a loving family, but after a terrible accident they turned into cruel people. Her step mother treated her like a burden her step sister bullied her constantly, but her other step sister had actually become her best friend. Cress and Cinder met in the adopting center and kept contact. She knew all about how much horrible Cress had it. They could relate in so many ways and that's how they became best friends. They also both are quite smart, Cinder being totally boss mechanic, and Cress being a genius hacker.

Cinder made her way to the men with Cress and Cress lit up like a firework when she hugged Thorne. They started talking and Thorne took her hand leading her to the table. Cinder turned to Kai.

"Hi, I'm Cinder. It's nice to meet you." She said in her most polite voice. He smiled.

"I'm Kai. It's very nice to meet you too." He held out his arm to her and Cinder took it, being enchanted by his princely voice. They caught up to Cress and Thorne who were chatting away and laughing about something they missed. Kai opened the chair for Cinder and she already was impressed how much of a gentlemen he was. They both scan their menus and Cinder is intrigued about how big of a ruckus the couple at the other side of the table are making.

"Wow, they are so enchanted with each other" Kai whispers over to Cinder analyzing Cress and Thorne.

"Yeah, you could scream that comment at the top of your lungs and I don't think they'd notice." Cinder jokes and Kai laughs. "Cress doesn't normally act this way to people she met a week ago." Cinder added.

"And Thorne is usually much more subtle than this when he's around girls. Usually all charm and flirt." Cinder laughed. That's exactly what she expected Thorne to be:Charm and flirt.

They were interrupted by a waitress delivering them their food and the table thanking her.

"So, how do you and Thorne know each other?" Cinder continued.

"Oh, we were childhood friends. Our families knew each other, rich parents and all, so we just always had to see each other. How do you know Cress?"

"Childhood friends as well." Cinder nodded.

"How were you childhood friends?" Kai nosed in.

"We met in the...adoption center." Cinder looked at her plate. Cress looked over at Cinder being grabbed by her last few words.

"What?" She asks trying to understand why those words were being said.

"Oh, Kai was just asking how we met." Cinder answers.

"How did you answer?" She questions.

"We met at the adoption center." The brunette says very quietly. Cress looks very upset at the reference to her childhood.

"I didn't know you were adopted." Thorne says light-hearted. Cress turns towards him.

"Yeah. So, do you watch the office?"

"Yeah!" Throne responds as Cress smiles to herself for successfully changing the subject. Cinder turns back to Kai and they continue talking until it's time to leave. Cress skips to the car, high on Thorne's false drugs.

"You drive!" She calls like a cheerful six-year-old as she throws the keys to Cinder.

"Bye Kai! Bye Thorne!" Cinder waves as she opens the door to her car.

"Bye Cinder!" Cinder recognizes the voice as Kai's and smiles. She starts the engine when Cress gets in.

"That was so fun!" Cress cries. Cinder laughs at her enthusiasm. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yes, Cress, I guess I did." Cinder smiled to herself. She did have fun actually, Kai was very charming and she really liked him. Maybe they could go on another date?

"Ooooohhhhh! Cinder are you smiling! Holy Gypsy! Cinder's smiling!" Cress shouts. Cinder shushes her and laughs.

"Goodness Cress, get a grip. You're starting to act like Winter." Cinder joked. They laughed together.

"I am turning into Winter! Cinder say something negative!" Cress cried.

"There is no point in living life because we're all just gonna die." Cinder said roboticly.

"That was so depressing Cinder. Thank you, I feel myself turning less positive." They laughed together. So I guess that you could say, their night was well spent.

 **A/N: Remember... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry it's taken so long to update I have been going on every vacation imaginable, but I'm so glad I can start updating again. Thank you so much for your Reviews!**

 **Thorne's POV**

Thorne danced his fingers along the steering wheel, in excitement. His car ride seemed to go on forever, until finally he made it to the small cafe' he was supposed to meet her at. He pulled open the door and searched for her familiar brown warm eyes. He found her looking happily up at him a few tables away. He soared over to her and hugged her as tightly as a clam hugs its pearls.

"Sybil." He whispered. She pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Wow, you've gotten strong, you almost squeezed the wrinkles out of me." She joked. Thorne laughed with her. "Then again, you've always been this strong, I remember, the first time I met you, when you were only twelve and you helped me move all my belongings into my house." Thorne laughed and sat down across from her at the fancy black table.

"Thank-you so much for visiting, Syb, you don't know how much it means to me." Thorne smiled to her.

"Well, you're mother wasn't going to so I figured I would." Thorne smiled dearly to her. Sybil was always the perfect mother when his own wasn't.

"She's still upset about me not wanting to be some military boring dude." Thorne rolled his eyes. Sybil's loving smile never left her face.

"Well, she never was the best neighbor." Sybil joked. "So what's new?" She asked sipping the coffee she had in her hand.

"Well, the weathers been pretty crazy. A new semester just started and I applied for an internship to a psychologist." Thorne tells.

"Psychologist? Hm, that sounds fun. I would ask about any new ladies in your life, but knowing you, you have one every week." Sybil laughed. Thorne smiled.

"Actually I have a serious girlfriend, thank you very much." Thorne sasses, making it feel just like old times.

"You do?" Sybil questions. "How long have you been dating?"

"Two months, next Monday." He said proudly. Sybil looked intrigued.

"Do tell," She asked.

"Well, she's really shy and sweet, but if you break that ice, she's the feistiest little thing , it's adorable." Thorne gushed on. Sybil looked impressed.

"She sounds wonderful." Sybil said after minutes of Thorne's descriptions.

"She is." He confirmed, in a lovesick daze.

"I would love to meet her."

 **Sorry, for the short chapter I will make bigger chapters after I get back from my trip (Which is thankfully only a day) I know you might be freaking out like, Oh heck to the no! Why is Thorne friends with the enemy, but wait, it'll get better I swear! Love y'all thanks for reading. PLz Review, and Byyyyyyyeeeee**

 **-Delly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thorne's POV**

Thorne slicked back his perfectly messy hair. He had to look perfect tonight. The last two months with Cress had been a dream. He felt like he was floating when he was with Cress, and he finally realized his definite feelings for her. Yes, Carswell Thorne, was going to break out the "L" word. You heard me correctly, _the L word._ He set down his comb, looking the perfect mixture of swag and suave. He grabbed his anniversary present and made his way to his car.

After a minute or so he makes it to Cress' college apartment building. He nervously made his way up the many stairs. It felt just like his first time going on a date with Cress. He was almost as antsy as he is now. He knocks on the familiar wood of Cress' door, and just like the first date she opens the door, outshining everything Thorne prepared, with her beauty. He leaves his mouth agape as he takes in her half updo-half curls, above a strapless red dress that hugs the curves that fit her, making her look like a supermodel. Her radiant smile puts it all together.

"Hi!" She greets as she pecks her lips on Thorne's. He brings himself back to life and hands her daisies he had behind his back. She laughs and hugs him once more.

"Just like our first date, Daisies!" She smiles. He takes her warm hand with his shaky one, leading her out the door. He made sure not to open his mouth until he regained himself, or he would've sounded like an idiot.

"You look beautiful" He choked out as they flounced down the miles of stairs. She smiled the brightest smile, and it almost crushed him in her perfection. Once they made it into the night chills he opened the door for her to get into the car, as well as scooted the chair for her to sit in once they made it to the extravagant restaurant. Cress looked absolutely pleased.

"Oh my goodness, Thorne. This probably cost so much." Cress said looking concerned.

"Cress, this price doesn't mean anything to me, as long as you're happy."Cress blushed and smiled down to herself. _This is it._ Thorne thought. _Just say it._ I took a breath and prepared myself.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I-"

"Thorne!" Thorne turns his head to see Sybil, making her way to the table.

 **Cress' POV**

Was that? No, it wasn't. It couldn't be. Then the witch made her way to the table. It was.

Cress felt her whole body freeze up. This couldn't be happening time stopped.

"Thorne! Oh my, so glad I ran into you." She smiled her "sweet" smile, when truly the venom stored in that sick smile was excruciating.

"Sybil! This is Cress, my girlfriend." How did he know her? Wait what? Nothing was working properly and all Cress could do is look around mouth agape, reality not making sense. Her demand eyes turned to Cress and they turned into the look of recognition.

"Wait, Crescent? Is that you? I've always wondered where you went." She said through her evil mouth. She made her way closer to me, with her fake smile, and the next thing Cress knows is She's out of her seat, fork in hand pointed at the devil, in defence. Her breathing has risen a thousand times, from the panic pressuring into her chest.

"S-s-stay away from me!" She musters through her heavy breaths. Mistress gasps.

"Crescent? Are you okay? And, I didn't know you were dating the neighbor." Sybil says. It's all fake, all lies, nothing makes sense.

"Neighbor?" She whispers lowering her fork, questioning the ground. "The-the-the Thornes." She mumbles. Then that means….

"Is your parents Elanora and Kingsley?" She demands loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. Which actually they all did, as soon as Cress spiraled out of her chair she started the nights entertainment.

"Y-y-yes. Cress, what why?" Thorne answers in confusion. Every puzzle piece latched themself together. It all made sense. Her mind was roaring like a thunderstorm.

She dropped her fork and paced outside. Cress plopped herself onto the steps outside the dark back door. Every memory of her being burned for refusing to hack, and every memory of a happy kiss from Thorne blurred together, covering her vision like a slide show. Kingsley and Elanora Thornes being a small name in the bank account that were just a distant memory. Now, her past had to tie into the one thing that brought light into her life darkening it as well. Lastly, she sees a young boy, around 14 with messy light brown hair and the bluest eyes, walking to her house. Cress wasn't supposed to look out the window, but she couldn't help it. She always heard talking downstairs, but she always thought it was just Sybils lover, Aimery. She opened her eyes taking in the green dumpster. She wiped her cheeks, just noticing that she was crying.

 **Thorne's POV**

Thorne rose from his chair, confusion lurking into his brain. Sybil made her way in front of him.

"Carswell…" Thorne looked up, his real name was only used when it was urgent.

'Yes?" He asked concerned.

"Look, this isn't easy for me to say, but I know Crescent because she was a patient at the troubled institution I volunteered at." Sybil looked pained, as if it hurt her to say this. The words weren't registering into his brain.

"So she never did tell you. I'm sorry. Hey, don't worry there's alway-" Thorne cut her off by stomping to the direction Cress recently fled to. He opened a backdoor to see her crying into her lap. _What a faker!_

"Cress!" Thorne yelled, startling Cress away from her lap. She looked up at him, and Thorne took charge. "Why didn't you tell me you were crazy?" He shouted at her. She looked confused.

"Crazy?" She asked. And then realized what he meant. "She told you about Troubled Minds." Thorne glared.

"Okay, so you chose not to tell me, and you're not crazy, just troubled. Was this all just an act, pretend to be sweet, then play them." Cress just looked up at him mouth agape, lost for words. Which angered Thorne more.

"The one time I was real, it turns out all to be fake." He spat at her forcing the boiled anger out of his gut. He throws his perfectly wrapped anniversary present at her feet.

"And I thought I was lucky." He mumbles as he stomps off, leaving Cress to just sit there. Maybe she'll fall out of the earth and just disappear. At least, that's what he hoped, because maybe his aching heart will fall with her.

 **Thanks for reading! If you're worried this is the end, it's not, don't worry. Please Review! I stayed up til 1 am, to write this for you, so that's dedication. And, do you guys want me to do shoutouts? Tell me in the Reviews plz! LOVE YOU!**

 **-Delly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, there's gonna be some Kainder at the beginning, so I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading, and please REVIEW!**

 **Cinder's POV**

Cinder buried her head deeper into Kai's chest, snuggling into heaven. He smiled down at her and played with his girlfriend's hair in response. Cinder grabbed some microwaved popcorn and threw it in her mouth. She grabbed some more of the buttery goodness then realized that it was the last of the bowl.

"Hey, I want some, too." Kai said, catching on with what was happening, Cinder in a sudden move throws the popcorn in her mouth, all at once. Kai's eyebrow crouch lower.

"Cinder!" He whined. She looks up at him innocently then smiles guilt-free showing unchewed popcorn in the area where each tooth should be. Kai frowned at her.

"That does it!" In a swift move Kai has moved Cinder's body at his shoulders so her face is looking at his back.

"Kai!" She yells.

He stomped her all the way to the Kitchen away from his TV set, and dropped her on a stool next to the microwave. She instantly tries to run away, but he holds her back.

"You shouldn't of ate all the popcorn!" Kai confronts. She giggles, giddy inside.

"Well, Kai, I was just trying to help, from the looks of your figure, you don't need anymore popcorn." She laughed. He gasps in horror.

"Was that a fat joke!" He asks astonished. She nods her head, in determination and mischief. Kai's eyes grow wide and he smirks.

"I've had enough!" He shouts. He grabs two ties littered on his messy counter and ties one to her feet and the stool, and the second around her hands.

"Now, you will agree to make me more popcorn. Or else," he raises his voice away from his matter of fact voice to a warning voice. "you will suffer the consequences." He glares up to her face. She purses her lips in thought.

"Hmmm, decisions, decisions." She wonders. "May I ask, what are these 'consequences' you speak of?" She asks arching an eyebrow. Kai moves from his position and leans against the counter.

"You'll just have to see."

"Okay, then my answer is... No." She says flatly. He comes closer.

"Is that your final answer?" He whispers seductively in her ear.

"I guess it is."

"Then you leave me no choice." Kai comes closer leaning into the kiss and Cinder holds her breath. They are so close, they could feel each other's breath, when Cinders pocket starts ringing. Cinder looks down disappointed. She makes Kai untie her hands then reluctantly answers the phone.

"Hello?" She asks irritated.

"CIMDWURRR!" She hears along with sobs being wailed into the phone.

"Wow!" She says, moving the phone away from her ear.

"Cress? Is this you are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"Thorne he-he-he left me! And Sybil told him I'm crazy and then he yelled at me and I'm at a dumpster stranded-AND IT SMELLS LIKE DEAD FIIIIIISH! Ahau-ahu-hu!" She rambles while crying into the phone. Cinder alarmed now, puts the phone very close to her ear.

"Wow, Cress. Slow down. What happened you're stranded? Where are you?" She asks.

"Um, I think it's Porchini's." She says, her wails quieting to sniffles.

"I'm on my way." She says then hangs up the phone, releasing a huge sigh.

"Hey, Cress is having a mental breakdown. Do you think you could drive me to Porchini's?" Cinder says, looking defeated.

"Of course. What happened? Is Cress okay?" He asks sounding like the perfect boyfriend.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what happened all I know is she's stranded, and wailing like a monkey." Kai looks worried and we march downstairs to hop in the car.

 **Cress' POV**

As soon as Cress starts to control her wailing, Kai's car shows up, like an angel, saving the day. She picks up her bags and enters the back of the car. Cress awkwardly sits there in the silence. Cinder's the first to break it.

"Do you wanna tal-"

"Nope." She says simply. The rest of the ride is silent. Until they reach the house.

"Bye Cinder." Kai says.

"Wait! Cinder, I don't want you at the house, I just want to be alone, will you please go back with Kai." Cress says bluntly.

"I don't think you should be alone right no-"

"It's the only thing I want. I just want to be alone. Please." She begs.

"Ok." Cinder replies she collects her things and leave the car, as they bid their farewell.

Truth is, Cress really could go for a friend comforting her, but she didn't need to take away her friends relationship, just because hers didn't work out.

She slouched her way to the apartment and flopped onto her bed after she gloomed through the halls. She sat up, after she felt a pain in her chest, she was laying on her purse. She reluctantly yanked it off, until she remembered Thorne's anniversary present. She jumbled through her purse searching for it like a robber on the run. After a few seconds of not finding it, she dumped the contents of her purse all over her bed, in hysteria. Finally, she found it. Unlike before, she gently unwrapped the paper and found a jewelry box inside. She opened it up, revealing the prettiest necklace she's ever seen. It had a "C" on it, in the shape of a crescent moon, and Cress couldn't help, but love it. For some reason, this made her angry. Tears burst through her eyes, like balloons popping and she screamed and cried. Her shoes, were thrown at the wall and her tears were soaked through her pillow.

Everything was ruined

 **Thank-you so much for reading this. I originally was gonna wait like a week before updating but I kept getting reviews and it made me so happy, that it nudged me to stay up another night, to write something for you guys. Thank you so much, I hope you liked it. Plz, REVIEW!**

 **-Delly**


End file.
